Return to Me
by Fastpitch Devil
Summary: After being locked in Azkabanfor twelve years(I know how original)Harry Potter is free. What he wants now is revenge.


_February 6th 2005, The-Boy-Who-Lived guilty of murder? Could the savior of the wizarding world from the age of one year be a cold blooded murder? "Of course he is," Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge said on Saturday at his weekly press release. "I've known that boy was evil since the first time I laid eyes on him, completely insane that one." Can it be true, is Potter really responsible for the murders of Percy Weasely, Gilbert Wimple,_ _Ludo Bagman, and Mrs. Elaine Granger, a muggle, mother to one of Potter's best friend's? We shall know the answer on Monday, March 13, at Potter's trial. I know as a reporter and a wizard, I wouldn't feel safe with a psycho like Harry Potter roaming our streets. (Get the full story of The-Boy-Who-Lived on page 4)_

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily as the sat at his desk reading the clipping, which was slightly yellowed and peeling from age and overuse. The dog-eared corners showed from how many times it was held and examined. They had all betrayed Harry, a boy of mere 16, who had just lost his godfather? Right now Harry was rotting away in a cell in Azkaban; Dumbledore wondered if he was still sane, how could he be with reactions to dementors like he had? Had they really condemned an innocent boy to hell? Dumbledore knew first thing in the morning he was going to bring Harry back form that hell, try to fix everything. Maybe it will be like the old days, if Harry was still sane that is, but Dumbledore doubted it. First thing, better get some sleep then.

5……4……3…….2…….1, it was now 2017, 12 years since his wrongful imprisonment in the hellish Azkaban prison. At first Harry thought he was going insane with all those Dementors, no light, little food, and no company. He wanted is all to end but it wouldn't. Of course he tried to end the pain, but it never worked. They all wanted him to suffer. After a while he grew to like his home, it was all he knew now. He thought little of the world beyond his prison of darkness and sorrow. He never spoke at all to anyone who come to mock him, he tried to never think of his betrayers, his friends who he loved gave him up. They as good as killed him in some ways. He was dead inside. The place where his heart used to be was now a black hole, void of any feeling except anger, resentment, sadness, and pain.

The sound of footsteps brought Harry out of his stupor. Back to reality as some people may call it. All Harry could call real was the blackness of the cell, the hardness of the floor, and the pain he felt constantly. Harry was slightly surprised to see the large iron door on his cell creak open, he was expecting the small window to open so people could mock him or if someone actually remembered to feed him. A voice Harry knew but couldn't place called to him. He looked up into the face of Albus Dumbledore, he old mentor, suddenly all the memories came flooding back into his head. The dam had broken, and everything that had happened returned in frenzy.

"Harry? Harry can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked, kneeling down on the floor next to the boy.

Harry simply nodded, dropping his eyes to the floor as to avoid the headmasters gaze.

"Good, now, can you walk?"

Harry shrugged, he hadn't been out of his cell in a long time, but he hoped his legs would remember how to do it.

"That's good my boy, now lets go, you are free to leave." Dumbledore stood up. "You have been cleared of all charges."

Harry struggled to get up, he couldn't believe it, his fantasies were coming true, he was free. He stood shakily, holding onto the wall for support. His knees buckled and he nearly fell, but quickly regained his precarious balance.

Harry slowly followed Dumbledore into the hallway; he dimly heard the sounds of the other prisoners yelling at them as the left. Three times Harry fell while they left the place he had called home for so many years.

When they reached the door into the main area of the prison, Harry held back. He was afraid, he didn't know what to expect out there.

"Come along Harry, there's nothing to scared of anymore my boy." Dumbledore said in a forced happy voice.

As the old man asked the guard to open the door, he glanced at Harry. As the door opened and sunlight came in, Harry gasped and put an arm up to shield his eyes. That was when Dumbledore noticed how Harry looked, white skin, dark black hair, bones sticking out everywhere, sickly looking if he ever saw it. The one thing he saw when Harry lowered his arm would stay with him for the rest of his life, Harry's eyes were colorless. They were white and gray. It was completely unnatural.

Harry couldn't see. The blinding light of the sun hurt his ultra sensitive eyes. He felt a hand steady him, removing his arm he turned to see the shocked face of Remus Lupin, the last Marauder looking at him. As the three wizards led Harry out of the fence, and towards the boat dock, he stopped and turned. He looked at what was his own personal hell for twelve years and laughed.


End file.
